


You Cannot Turn To Gold That Which Is Already Home

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alchemy, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, I Tried, Kaiju, Kicking Kaiju Ass, M/M, Tumblr: pacrimsecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the PacRimSecretSanta for alfonselric~ They asked for Hansens and Drift meta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Codename: Mutavore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For alphonselric of Tumblr! I figured I could give you an FMA crossover since that was one of my very first fandoms and I know that like the back of my hand. I will admit that this is my first time doing anything like this. Hope it meets your expectations! 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

**-December 17, 1914; Central Command-**

Chuck leans against the pillar as he watches the sleek movements of his partner sparring with the armored Fullmetal brother. Herc's shirtless, muscles flexing and bunching as he avoids the spikes stabbing up from the ground. The arrays tattooed onto Herc's arms and back glow as Herc slaps his palms together with an electric spark. 

The blowout leaves Herc laughing on top of one of the stone statues as the shrimp chides his brother about combat with the military dogs. He doesn't realize that Herc and Chuck are part of the Jaeger Program; special operations that don't work for anyone, not even the Furher. They're _technically_ a side-supply unit under Colonel Mustang but that's just the cover. 

Kid is too damn involved in trying to get the Philospher's Stone anyway. Chuck's sure there's a sob story just like his an' Herc's but damned if he cares. Fullmetal's good but he's not Jaeger material. 

The other one might be but there's no way they could be separated; Herc remembers the last time they let a pair of brothers in and Chuck agrees that it wasn't the best idea the Marshal'd ever had. 

" _Striker Eureka_ , Cat IV on the eastern border!" Both of them snap their heads to Tendo, the LOCCENT Officer oblivious to the stares of the Fullmetal brothers. "Move out!" 

"On it!" He and Herc move in tandem both of them on the 'Dome issued motorcycle before anyone could breathe. Chuck gunned it, peeling out of Central with a squeal of tires. 

_They're sendin' us solo against a Cat IV? What th' hell is the Marshal on?_ Chuck growls through the mental link they share as he weaves around horses and cars alike. 

He despises traffic with a burning passion, so the second they break free into the countryside the bike roars down the road at a speed that's much too fast for anyone to track. That's thanks to their mechanical geniuses, Kaori Jessop and Luna Pentecost. 

**I think we c'n take it on. Armored Fullmetal had more finesse in him but the shrimp had more power by far.** Herc reassures easily as they screech to a halt. The Kaiju is massive, horribly so, and heading for Amestris with a deafening bellow. **...Might have ta revise my statement.**

_Ya think, ya crazy bastard?! No way c'n we take it on._

**Not like we are but...**

_Yeah, yeah, Jaeger array. I know._ Chuck fires back as he parks the bike away from the Kaiju. Kaori'd kill them if another bike got crushed underfoot. 

He claps his hands together at the same time as Herc does calling out simply, " _ **Striker Eureka**_!" 

The sensation of armor covering him from head-to-toe is something he can never describe properly; it protects him and awakens every sense he has in the same breath. The Jaeger itself is pulled from the surrounding metals in the earth, the array using a fuck-ton of energy to convert everything to the proper shape.

The Kaiju roars and it echoes for miles as it charges the alchemy barrier. The barrier had been set by Luna, Tamsin and the sheer raw power of someone known only as _Danger_ as a signal for LOCCENT. It wrapped around the entirety of Amestris and wove through Ishbal and Xing as a precaution.

"LOCCENT, Category IV sited." Herc reports immediately as it swings towards them.

"Codename Mutavore; it might be able to go through the barrier." Tendo's voice sounds onto the radio as LOCCENT comes on line. "Be careful _Striker_." 

"Aren't we always?" Chuck fires back with a laugh as they unsheathe the blades with a downward thrust of their arms.

It's habit by this point in their battle against the Kaiju as they raise their arms in a traditional boxing stance. It doesn't clear the barrier, instead getting shocked by bright blue lightning as it steps on one of the traps set by Danger.

Mutavore snarls as the ruined limb curls up under its massive bulk. Chuck and Herc choose that moment to slam an uppercut into the crescent-shaped jaw, Kaiju Blue spraying up and onto the beast itself.

The acidic substance hisses as it sinks into the thick skin, searing it with an awful noise as they swing in from the left, the blades sliding into the flesh like a saw through thick ice.

Chuck sends a visual to Herc and they nod in sync as the idea takes hold. They pull out the set of blades, stabbing both pairs directly into Mutavore's neck and expanding the blades with a flick of the Jaeger's wrist joints.

The severed head rips from the body with a sickening squelch that makes both of them look away. The neck bones grinding the blades are an afterthought as they shake the Kaiju Blue onto the corpse. 

It starts to disintegrate under it's own blood, something Chuck is immensely glad for in the long run. It would be hell to explain to the soldiers in the regular Amestris Army why there was a _**giant fuckin' corpse**_ rotting away in front of them if it didn't do that. 

"Mutavore down and disintegrating, LOCCENT." Herc informs LOCCENT over the crackling radio.

"K-Sci won't like that," Tendo clicks his tongue in disapproval because they _still_ don't know whether the Kaiju are alchemy, alkahestry or something else altogether. "Pick up a little bit, okay?"

"An' what th' hell are we supposed ta put it in?" Chuck snipes back as the Jaeger array collapses back into their bodies. Both of them are beyond exhausted but they need to get back to Central for after-action reports.

"Kaori made a bag and some gloves based off of automail. Just cut off a chunk; it's not like we can bring back a rib from this thing." Tendo argues with a long-suffering sigh. "I'm backed up as it is monitoring you two and _Typhoon_ , dammit."

"Sorry about that then, LOCCENT, we'll see if we c'n find a bone scrap." Herc answers this time, shoving the bag and the gauntlets at Chuck with a sharp look. Chuck picks his way around the Kaiju Blue as he looks for a piece of the neck that they brutally snapped.

He scoops up the shattered bits and tucks them into the bag, relived when the stuff inside the bag apparently neutralizes the Kaiju Blue. "Got some neck bones 'n a little bit of the arm." Chuck sighs as he tucks it into the saddlebags on the motorcycle. "Headin' back t' Central. _Striker_ out, LOCCENT."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy whatever does not offend you~


	2. Codename: Possessive Streak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing is flying from my fingertips. :) It's super relaxing to work on.

* * *

**-17:00 hrs; Central Command-**

After dropping the bike and the bag with Kaori (who gleefully took it away with a cackle), they head for their quarters. The Marshal understands that the fights have to be short and as brutal as possible to kill the Kaiju without alerting the Fürher. Colonel Mustang had warned them to be extra careful because the higher-ups were dangerous in more ways than one. 

Herc wants two things after this battle; a hot bath and an even hotter fuck. Chuck strips down in Herc's view and he hums appreciatively at the arrays when they're revealed. 

They climb into the tub together, Herc caging Chuck in with a biting kiss that's still riding the adrenaline high of battle. Chuck bites back with a growl that turns them both on as they pull back to get clean. 

Herc leaves hickies and marks scraped along Chuck's lithe frame as his lover arches under his hands, Chuck's head rolling back and forth from the onslaught of pure pleasure. 

"Nnngh... Herc... so good." 

"Fuckin' beautiful." Herc purrs as he follows Chuck over the edge with a full-body shudder. They lay in each other's arms for a long while, Herc nuzzling against Chuck's shoulder with affection he can't show in public. He caresses over their tattoo arrays and trails his fingers across Chuck's hips as Chuck sighs softly against him. 

What they're doing could get them killed almost as much as a Human Transmuation; it's forbidden by every country they've traveled in. They have to maintain a façade of distance, of false hatred when all Herc wants to do is kiss Chuck every time some Central floozy sidles up to his son in search of a promotion. He rebuffs the women with the excuse of his beloved Angela but Chuck has no such defense. Maybe the marks will make them change their minds. 

Chuck is his and the feeling's entirely mutual on both ends even if they can't say it for fear of hanging. Herc curls his body around Chuck's with those thoughts swirling in his mind after they clean themselves off. 

"I c'n hear those thoughts from here," Chuck murmurs as he pillows his cheek on Herc's chest, both of them dressed in casual shirts and boxers in case anyone knocks on their door. 

"Can't help 'em." Herc huffs out as he presses a kiss to Chuck's forehead. "Can't lose anyone else." 

"You right?" Chuck asks quietly as he looks up. 

"Wish we didn' have t' hide any of this," He replies with a resigned tone. "Us, the Jaeger array... _Any_ of it." 

"That's a lot ta worry about ol' man." Chuck murmurs as he reaches up to pull Herc down for a slick, heated kiss. "C'mere 'n lemme do somethin' about it."

* * *

They submit their report to Marshal Pentecost and go down to the Shatterdome warehouse to see the repairs on their girl. 

Mako's there and she hugs Chuck with a sweet smile that he can't help but return. She's also holding Max's leash, the dog panting happily as his butt wags along with his tail. Max waddles up to him and licks his face with happy grunting whines. 

Chuck lavishes all his attention on Max, keeping his glance short at the corded muscles Herc displays as he strolls up to Marshal Pentecost. His old man dips into the thick drawl of their home country and the Marshal chuckles as he replies in kind. Part of Chuck would bristle at the familiarity Herc and Stacker show if it weren't for the covert, heated glances his way. 

Mako sits next to him with an understanding look as she stares at _Danger_. The man's wearing a visor that obscures half of his face but he smiles when Mako waves. She Drifted with Chuck once and once was more than enough to get what the other person was like. It wasn't something you did lightly, the Drift; you did it once or twice but anymore-without having made a choice to have one partner for the rest of your life-and it _broke_ you. Either you lived through it or you died trying. 

"He is yours as _Danger_ is mine. Such a connection does not lie." she states succinctly and quietly under the sounds of the sparking automail/alchemical repairs. "It cannot do so." 

"Cause it's derived from the Truth. You can't have one without th' other. Equivalent Exchange." he replies just as quietly even as his link to the old man is suddenly awash with thick jealousy. 

_Ain't interested in Maks an' you know it, old man._

**Not Mako 'm worried about. Yer gettin' eyeballed by that new tech.** Herc growls lowly. 

Chuck glances to the right and sure enough there's a come-hither-look from the new technician. He rolls his eyes and tugs down his collar like he's hot, displaying the dark hickies Herc left on him after their third round. The offended huff coming from the tech makes Chuck smirk as he hand-feeds Max deer jerky while taking a few pieces for himself. 

"You are _terrible_ Chuck Hansen," Mako offers even as she deftly takes a large chunk of Chuck's jerky with her sneaky fingers. "but I do not love my brother any less." 

"Thanks Mako." He wraps an arm around her slim shoulders, both of them happy to sit and talk for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please? Loved, hated, range of a teaspoon?


	3. Codename: Fullmetal Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get interesting~

* * *

Herc pins Chuck against the door of the broom closet, his hands rucking up Chuck's shirt and causing Chuck to press into his body as there's precious little space. 

" _Hate_ it so much when they think they c'n jus' _walk up_ and look ya ova like that." Herc growls against Chuck's neck, biting harshly as Chuck lolls in his grip. 

"Fuck... Ol' man, yer worse than any sheila." Chuck pants back with blown eyes and a wide smile. It's Angie's smile, that sweet upturning of the lips, but it looks just as good on Chuck. 

"Wish ye'd smile more. Yer so gorgeous when ye do it." Herc huffs out as he soothes the bite with his tongue. This is dangerous, doing something like this in Central but Herc can't take not knowing Chuck won't do this with anyone else. 

"But ye want it all to yerself." Chuck murmurs as he leans in for another bruising kiss. "Can't blame you cause when you smile, ye light up the whole damn room." 

Herc blushes even as he lifts Chuck up and plants him solidly against the door, "Gonna make ye a hot _mess_ cause o' that..." 

"Bring it, ol' man." The soft look is heavy with something they keep hidden and just as quickly as it appears it's gone, back to sharp lust and rough hands. 

"Shouldn't tease." Herc purrs as he makes Chuck bite his lip to keep the noise level down. What Herc wouldn't give to hear his lover loud and unchecked...

* * *

They come to the meeting several minutes late and the Colonel is stitching something into his gloves. Both of them are in Amestrian uniforms, Chuck's deliberately messy and not fully done. 

"Lt. Hansen, please tell me you at least keep up appearances around the Fürher?" Mustang sighs as he presses his finger and thumb against the bridge of his nose. 

"Yes, Colonel." Chuck answers politely and without a hint of their native tongue. "Wouldn't want him to get any ideas about the forces under your command, sir." 

"Talk normal. I've had enough sirs to last me a lifetime today..." Mustang replies and Chuck grins as he slouches in his chair. Herc rolls his eyes at his boy but waits for the Colonel to continue. "I want you to tail the Elric boys." 

"Why?" Herc blurts out, confused as to why they're being removed from LOCCENT and the Shatterdome at a range that might make repairs on _Striker_ impossible. 

"Officer Choi told me that the Kaiju have been causing havoc in the regions where the Elrics boys go; something about those boys knowing the Truth or at least one of them. That's why the Kaiju are appearing. It's a... theory at best because we still don't know what the hell they are but we're getting somewhere." Mustang admits with a shrug. 

"Alright. An' what do we get outta this, Mustang?" Chuck barks back with a shake of his head. 

"Some peace and quiet, hopefully. The Elrics tend to fix problems rather than starting them... mostly." comes the sincere reply. "You two have been out since _Striker_ 's array was finished. I thought it was about time for a relaxing stint." 

"There's only three teams if we leave," Herc reminds the Colonel with a serious expression. 

"Four. _Gipsy Danger_ is back in action and ready to go at a moment's notice." Mustang quips with a smirk tugging at his lips. 

"Who?" Chuck leans over the desk and pins the Colonel with a serious look. _Gipsy Danger_ hadn't been active in nearly five years. 

"Lt. Hawkeye's half-brother Captain Becket and Lt. Mori." Colonel Mustang informs them as he reaches for the steaming coffee on his desk for the first time. The dark-haired man takes a long drink as Herc processes this new development. 

"Becket came out of retirement for this?" Herc's absolutely dumbfounded. The kid had lost his brother to a Cat III Kaiju and was back for more? 

"For Lt. Mori, Major Hansen. She is very convincing and their partnership is truly equal, as Lt. Mori insisted she could do better with _Danger_ than with any of the new cadet intake." comes the amused reply. 

"Wait, wait, Mako _**asked**_ for him?!" Chuck sounds indignant and his tone is full of brotherly protection. 

"Yes. It's the only request she's made in the entire time she's been with the PPDC Battalion. It was in my power to grant and I did what I could to fulfill Lt. Mori's wish." Mustang is staunch on this and Herc can't blame him. Mako doesn't ask for things. She accomplishes them on her own and with no help necessary from anyone. 

She loves Chuck like the brother she never had and if Captain Becket makes her happy then Herc approves. 

"... 'M gonna go check on Captain Becket anyway. Are we done debriefin' yet?" Chuck mutters with a mulish expression. 

"You'll get your orders tommorow. In the mean time, properly introduce yourself to the Elrics and be frank with them. Major Elric is... somewhat sensitive of his height so don't mention it. It's most likely due to his automail." Colonel Mustang shoos them out of his office as he settles into his chair curled around his coffee mug. Herc gives him a salute and a faint smile as they leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	4. Codename: Pitfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I think mine's not like everyone else's. Oops. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it~

* * *

Chuck meets Becket when he's out on his walk of the day with Max. The man's still wearing the visor with dark glass over most of his face with the bold military type spelling out _DANGER_ on the side. Someone had etched in the word Gipsy with a delicate touch that Chuck recognized as Mako's handwriting. 

"So Mako asked for you." 

"She said you'd come to me when you found out." Becket replies with a shrugs as he kneels down so Max can slobber on him. Max doesn't even lick the glass, instead snuggling up to the man like he used to as a puppy. "It's not... _easy_ being back here. She said you're not happy with the way the Program was before you came in." 

"... Mako's damn good at predictin' shit too. I don't know ye so I don't like ye. You protect her with everythin' ye got, you hear me?" Chuck huffs out instead of saying what he wants. It's the residual satisfaction though the link that keeps him steady and not as much of an asshole as he knows he can be. "Why're ye wearin' that thing anyway?" 

Becket's lips tug up into a wry smile as he pulls off the visor. Chuck can see why now; there's a scar running from his temple to halfway down his face and it's glowing brilliant blue. There's an array tattooed over it but the glow is still showing through. "Ugly, isn't it?" 

"Yer one crazy motherfucker if ye managed to survive a Kaiju claw to th' face." Chuck blunty states as Max waddles back over to him. "Why isn't the rest of yer face gone?" 

"Blood seal. It was my brother's last act." Becket answers quietly as he sits on the arch of the wall Black Hayate and Max normally play under. Well damn, now Chuck feels stupid. The tattoo was the seal, clearer now that Becket had explained it, somehow having burned into Becket's face. "His will was stronger than his death. It's... It's the only reason I'm still breathin.'" 

"And yet ye came back." The words are out before he can manage to shut his mouth. 

"The Marshal said that the K-War was getting worse, askin' me if I'd rather die cuttin' rock at a quarry or die in my old Jaeger. I chose _Danger_. Mako's the best thing that's ever happened to me." The sweet smile that comes unbidden at the mention of Mako is what cements Chuck's opinion of the man before him. 

"Yer alright fer a Ranger. You keep my sister happy, ye hear?" Chuck points with a gloved hand, still in his vaguely messy Amestrian uniform. 

"I will," Becket responds serenely, his entire face lighting up (the scar a searing white-blue) as Max barks. "Hey Mako." 

"Hello my _Danger_." Mako's tone is warm and welcoming as she cups Becket's face and presses a very soft kiss to his lips. "Has Chuck given you the 'make her unhappy and I'll thump you speech' yet or have I come too early?" 

Chuck can't help the laughter that escapes him. "Nah, Maks, I won't be givin' him that speech. He's alright an' not many c'n survive a Jaeger array, never mind survivin' a Kaiju. We need him more than I need t' be an ass." 

Mako shakes her head at his comment, merely pulling on his sleeve until he's close to them. She wraps an arm around his waist and says, "Raleigh, this is my brother Chuck." 

"Nice t' meetcha. 'M Raleigh Becket." Becket holds out his calloused hand and Chuck shakes it firmly. "Saw a lot of you in th' Drift." 

"Maks an' I grew up togetha, mate, so don't get yer knickers in a twist." He points out with a smirk. "Was nice meetin' ya 'n all but I gotta mission with the ol' man." Chuck gives Becket a casual salute as he turns to go.

* * *

**-January 4, 1915; Somewhere in Xerxes-**

Chuck curses the Elrics to the Hell and back as he and Herc face off against a Kaiju, Codename: Raiju. He and Herc are badly injured from being surprised by the Kaiju and _Gipsy Danger_ 's off on their right fending off Scunner. 

Neither of them are facing off against Slattern, the Cat V that rumbled from the broken array in the city. _Coyote Tango_ is gearing up to fight it and the Mark I Jaeger is slow to gather the materials necessary. It's the array and it hasn't been upgraded in nearly a decade. 

_Cherno Alpha_ and _Crimson Typhoon_ 's pilots have escaped with various injuries but they'll live. 

The Kaiju are apparently an unholy mix of alchemy, alkahestry and the absolute forbidden sin; Human Transmutation. Kaiju Blue is similar in chemical makeup to human stomach acid and the Kaiju is protected by the mucus it produces. Once it's exposed to Amestrian air, the compound reacts and becomes the bubbling frothing mess Chuck knows it as in battle. 

They jab their blades up into Raiju's lower jaw and snap open the mechanism, tearing through the Kaiju's brain and splitting it open for the Kaiju Blue to do it's work. 

_Gipsy Danger_ 's metal groans in warning, the samurai blade whistling through the air to decapitate Scunner with an absolutely disgusting squelch. _Coyote Tango_ 's finally together and steadying itself for the cannon fire it's about to unleash on the Cat V.

The double thud of _Coyote_ 's cannons is dulled by the roar Slattern unleashes. Slattern shakes the ground as she heads towards _Coyote_ with a deafening challenge bugle. 

_Gipsy_ and _Striker_ meet it halfway there, the sword cutting Slattern's tails off and scoring deep into her back plates as _Striker_ cuts the visible tendons. Slattern slams into the ground and keeps heading for _Coyote_. Kaiju Blue is everywhere, searing through the ground to a certain point as Herc and Chuck surge for the array. 

Striker pulls the bomb from it's back and sets it down on top of the swirling glowing Breach. The timer starts immediately on contact and _Striker_ scoops up the Elrics and makes a run for it, Slattern being tossed against the bomb and speeding up the timer. _Coyote_ and _Gipsy_ turn and start running as well, slamming to the ground under the weight of the explosion. 

_Striker_ 's burnt and scratched but still standing tall and in the Conn-Pod, there's a kiss of celebration shared between Chuck and Herc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please! Loved, hated of range of a teaspoon?


End file.
